pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Hanazaki
Miyuki Hanazaki (花崎みゆき) is the third of StarMiya's original characters.Miyuki is a student at St Marie's academy for patisseres and is one of the top in her class despite dividing her time between studies and being an idol. Appearance Miyuki has short spikey night blue hair which she usually pulls into a short pony tail. She has chocolate brown eyes which usually carry a mischievous look. When at a formal event she wears her hair is soft waves that reaches just below her chin. Personality Miyuki has a carefree and fun loving personality and is often teasing those close to her, however she is very protective about her friends. Despite having a carefree personality she becomes extremely serious when it comes to her idol training, and her sweet making. In the past Miyuki was quite a quiet and obedient girl with incredible manners due to her families strictness. Background Miyuki is the youngest daughter of a rich entrepreneur, ever since she was young , she has always been compared to her older brothers by her parents. At first Miyuki felt like a let down due to her average grades in both her academic and extra curriculum activities. One day she met a girl her age called Sakura at one of her parents formal parties, Sakura tought her, that she was being constricted by her parents and her true self was hidden. Since then Miyuki has found that she has a talent at working with chocolate, which gives her the nickname of the chocolate princess at St Marie's Academy. However she's also been given the nickname of devil due to habit to tease those she knows about their romantic feelings. The one whose bares the brunt of this since she joined St Marie's is her fellow teammates Kotomi and Hikaru, who are oblivious to their feelings for each other. However the one she rarely teases is Sakura, mainly due to the respect, but also because of her strained family situation and her struggle with her unnatural abilities. However she often calls Sakura Wolf girl due to closeness with wolfs. Miyuki is often arguing with Sakura due to the laters constant habit of putting others before herself. She is often getting angry at Sakura because of Sakura is constantly making herself ill due to her lack of feeding. Significant Coords Debut live Coord:Small Devil Lime Coord Cyalume Coord :Chao SoLaMi SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord Sweet☆Melody TBA Family Miyuki comes from a very wealthy family, while her older brothers were quite accustomed to their family life. However Miyuki was always left in her brothers shadow and always failed to impress her parents. Miyuki's family cared anything except money and family image, this often caused her to get lectured about her grades. Due to her families lack of care about anything that didn't involve money, she always felt like a let down and constricted by her parents. None of her family were happy when she decided to enter St Maries Academy, to study the art of pastry making, they were even less pleased when she decided to become an idol, the only reason they agreed was that she promised to be one of the top in her class. They are still not happy with her ranking of 3rd in academic ranking as she is second to both Kotomi and Sakura, as they expect her to the top of the class, despite the fact that they know Sakura's intelligence is too high for Miyuki to compete with. Trivia *Her speciality is making chocolate and chocolate based sweets *She is given the nickname cheeky devil, because of her habit of teasing people *She absolutely hates Nattou *It is suspected that she and Kotomi have prism voice but it has yet to be confirmed Category:Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:ParaPri Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:StarMiya Category:Idol Category:ParaPrincess